Yakusoku no Kizuna
«Yakusoku no Kizuna» (約束の絆, букв., «Узы обещания») — песня представленная в 60 серии «Kyoukai no Kanata», «Шокирующий розовый». Была исполнена Ризой Танеда, Минори Чихара и Юри Ямаока, играющие роли Мирай Куриямы, Мицуки Насэ and Аи Шиндо соответственно. Эта песня включена в Kyoukai no Kanata оригинальный саундтрек «Beyond the Melodies». За кадром В аниме песня была козырем в рукаве для убийства йому (букв. Ловец снов), слабость которого заключается в милых девушках, танцах и песнях. Согласно Хироми Насэ, эта песня также была использована в последней охоте на этого йому, благодаря чему его удалось убить. Текст песни содержит вдохновляющие послание, обращенные к дружбе и трудностям в жизни, с которым придётся встретиться лицом к лицу. Все это дополнено комбинацией гитары, электронной музыки и перкуссии, общих для японской поп музыки. Текст Ромадзи= Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa Eien ni kienai takara mo no Itsuka miageta Sora no kanata ni Kimi to naraba ganbareru Mudana koto wa nai yo Ue wo muite waraou Ichido kiri no tokidakara Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Tadori tsuita saki ni Nani ga matte iyou to Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star Kujike sonna hitori no yoru wa Itsumo kimi no egao wo omou no Naze ka munega atsuku naru kara Sukoshi mae wo muite arukeru yo Nakama wa kakegae no nai bokura no seishun Nidoto modorenai kara taisetsuna uta ga atta Zutto mae he susumou hikari no hate made mo Kimi to naraba koe rareru Kowaku nanka nai yo dakara tsuyoku waraou Namida nuguu omajinai Mayowanaide iku yo nagaku kewashi michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Donna kanashi kyou mo donna kurushi kyou mo Asu wa kitto kagayaku Destiny Motto mae e susumou akiramenai kokoro Kimi to naraba ganbareru Mudana koto wa nai yo Ue wo muite waraou Ichido kiri no tokidakara Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Tadori tsuita saki ni Nani ga matte iyou to Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa Eien ni kienaitakara mono Itsuka miageta sora no kanata ni Bokura no asu he to michibiku Future Star |-| Английский= We hold in our hands a promise A treasure that won't ever disappear In the sky we used to gaze at Lies the Future Star that illuminates our path The tears we shed together Fell like a meteor shower in the night sky If wishes can come true I wish to protect the one thing most dear to me Miracles don't happen by chance They're made of hard work No matter how dark it gets There's always a shining ray of hope Let's keep on pushing forward And never give up Together we can give it our all Nothing we do is truly in vain Look up and smile Because this moment will never come again I won't forget to smile No matter how painful the path may go Because you're always by my side Whatever our destiny may have in store Our bond is the Future Star that will light our way Let's keep on pushing forward And never give up Together we can give it our all Nothing we do is truly in vain Look up and smile Because this moment will never come again I won't forget to smile No matter how painful the path may go Because you're always by my side Whatever our destiny may have in store Our bond is the Future Star that will light our way Категория:Музыка